Keigo
by EijiTonks
Summary: Hay un intruso en la casa de Fuji y Tezuka quiere que se vaya, pero la Golden Pair los escuchan, los dejan preocupados y deciden intervenir, ¿que hace Atobe metido en la casa de Fuji?


Los personajes en The Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen, solo no tengo algo que hacer.

Espero les guste este one-shot y ojala dejen reviews.

Viva la Strongest Pair!!!!!

**Keigo**

Tezuka y Fuji habían llegado primero a los vestuarios al parecer el capitán deseaba hablar sobre algo con el tensai, pues dijo que ya había hablado con su familia sobre el asunto y tenía que discutirlo con Fuji.

-¿Estás seguro? –pregunto Fuji algo desilusionado.

-La verdad no me sorprende su posición yo tampoco lo quiero en mi casa.

-Mis padres también me dijeron que tenía que marcharse.

-Syusuke tienes que deshacerte de el –dijo Tezuka con firmeza –no pienso ir a tu casa hasta que él se valla.

-Pero…

-Te lo dijo, es Keigo o yo, no estoy jugando.

-No es justo, sabes que te elegiré –dijo Fuji con algo de pesar –como digas Keigo se ira.

Desde afuera la golden pair escuchaba la conversación, no podían entender lo que decían, pues su cerebro al parecer se negaba a procesar la información, ¿qué hacia Atobe en la casa de Fuji?, y el capitán estaba al tanto pero ya se había cansado de eso y le exigía que Atobe se fuera de su casa, aquello era muy extraño porque que ellos supieran Fuji no soportaba a Atobe y no entendía que hacia el capitán del Hyotei metido en su casa, ¿qué le había sucedido a Atobe para que Fuji lo tuviera que recibir en su casa?, y al parecer Fuji había sugerido que se fuera a la casa de Tezuka, pero ni este ni su familia habían aceptado al capitán del Hyotei en su hogar y ahora los padres de Fuji le habían dicho que tenía que marcharse.

Se escondieron en los arbustos cuando Tezuka abrió la puerta y salió seguido de Fuji, se fueron a las canchas mientras que tanto Eiji como Oishi trataban de comprender la charla de Fuji y Tezuka, entraron al vestuario una vez que los perdieron de vista.

-¿Qué hace Atobe en la casa de Fujiko? –pregunto Eiji sorprendido.

-Ni idea pero Tezuka ya le dio un ultimátum, quiere que se valla –dijo Oishi.

-Nya, pero al parecer no le importa lo que le suceda a Atobe, si fue a casa de Fujiko es porque realmente a de estar desesperado.

-Fuji solo le está brindando apoyo –dijo Oishi algo preocupado.

-Pero si Fuji no lo soporta, nya, me cuesta creerlo-dijo Eiji tomando su raqueta.

-Hablare con Oshitari para haber que averiguo –dijo Oishi saliendo en compañía de Eiji.

Las practicas fueron como de costumbre normal, tanto Tezuka como Fuji no hicieron mención sobre el problema de Atobe, la verdad no tenían porque ellos se estaban ocupando y solo si era absolutamente necesario lo comentarían con los demás miembros del club, la golden pair no les dijeron que sabían sobre la situación pero era algo que Oishi quería hacer para mostrar su apoyo a Atobe y que le preocupaba la situación. Oishi había hablado con Oshitari por teléfono y le dijo que tenía que hablar con él sobre la situación de Atobe, quedaron en que el tensai del Hyotei iría para hablarlo personalmente, ya que creía era un tema delicado como para hablarlo por teléfono.

-¿Seguro que no me acompañas a casa?, no están mis padres –dijo Fuji seductoramente.

-Pero esta Keigo, no quiero estar cerca de él –dijo Tezuka fríamente.

-Se irá te lo prometo, Kuni-chan, solo quiero estar contigo.

-No me digas Kuni-chan –dijo Tezuka para luego besarlo –¿te parece si vamos a la mía?

-Claro –dijo Fuji sonriéndole.

Se fueron a la casa de Tezuka y Fuji se olvido por completo de Keigo, no había nada mas importante para el que Tezuka y no dejaría que nada se interpusiera entre ellos, ya tenía pensado donde mandaría a Keigo así que no habría problema, hablaría con el responsable del lugar a donde lo llevaría y mañana mismo Keigo estaría fuera de su casa para tranquilidad de sus padres y de Tezuka.

Fuji había sido el primero en llegar a los vestuarios, había hablado con los responsables del lugar y ya todo estaba arreglado llevaría a Keigo después de las practicas y esperaba que Tezuka lo acompañara pero eso en definitiva era imposible, ya que el chico de lentes no toleraba estar cerca de Keigo.

-Bueno será la despedida, mis padres no te quieren en casa y he tenido problemas con Mitsu, lo siento pero eso no lo permitiré –dijo Fuji tomando su raqueta de la mochila.

Fuji se incorporo rápido al oír la puerta abriéndose, entro el resto del club para cambiarse para las practicas, Tezuka le dirigió una mirada a lo cual Fuji asintió, después de eso salió hacia las canchas.

-¡Fuji!

El tensai volteo a ver quien lo llamaba y vio que se trataba de Oishi, quien parecía querer decirle algo y estaba luchando contra su voluntad, a Fuji le extraño el comportamiento de Oishi.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Solo quiero decirte que te apoyo y me parece de admirar lo que estás haciendo.

-¿Eh? –pregunto Fuji sin comprender.

-Yo…bueno, Eiji y yo escuchamos sin querer la conversación que tuviste con Tezuka en los vestidores, y me parece que no deberías dejarte chantajear por el ultimátum de Tezuka, no es justo –dijo Oishi con firmeza.

-¿Qué?, ¿sabes sobre Keigo? –dijo Fuji con algo de sorpresa.

-Sí, y te repito no debes ceder ante Tezuka.

-Pero me dio un ultimátum, Keigo tiene que irse no quiero tener problemas con Tezuka.

-Si quieres puede ir a mi casa –ofreció Oishi.

-Ya todo está arreglado conseguí un buen lugar para él, no creo que tus padres te lo permitan pero gracias de cualquier modo.

Fuji lo dejo y fue a recibir instrucciones de la entrenadora, Oishi estaba algo decepcionado ante la decisión de Fuji, no podía creer que Tezuka fuera tan posesivo al punto de hacer que Fuji dejara de dar amparo ante alguien que necesitaba ayuda, momentos después salió Tezuka seguido de Eiji que saltaba a su alrededor y el capitán tenía cara de fastidio; esperaba que la plática con Oshitari aclarara las dudas, pues haría que los involucrados hablaran con él para encontrar una solución le extrañaba que ninguno del Hyotei le prestara ayuda a su capitán y tuviera que recurrir a Fuji.

-Hoi, hoi, déjame decirte Tezuka –dijo Eiji mientras tomaban agua –que comprendo que no lo quieras en la casa de Fujiko.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Tezuka tomando su botella.

-Oishi y yo los escuchamos ayer, nya, y te digo que yo tampoco lo querría cerca.

-Qué bueno que compartes mi opinión –dijo Tezuka después de un buen sorbo.

-Nya, me daría escalofríos tenerlo cerca –dijo Eiji.

-A mí también para ser sincero, no lo tolero.

Después de que la golden y la strongest pair terminaran con sus partidos Eiji se fijo en la hora y le dijo a Oishi que el tensai del Hyotei estaba por llegar, retuvieron a Tezuka y Fuji antes de que entraran a los vestuarios, al parecer Fuji tenía algo de prisa, estaban al pie de unos árboles cerca de los vestuarios.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Tezuka.

-¿Es sobre Keigo? –dijo Fuji.

-Así es, tenemos que hablar de ello, es un asunto que debe tratarse con seriedad –dijo Oishi.

-No creo que sea para tanto –dijo Tezuka cruzado de brazos.

-No es posible Tezuka que obligues a Fuji de esa manera.

-Nya pues yo comparto la opinión de Tezuka –dijo Eiji defendiendo a Tezuka.

-Es verdad, estas exagerando Oishi, no es gran cosa –dijo Fuji extrañado del comportamiento del sub-capitán.

-No digas eso, no cedas ante él, Fuji –dijo Oishi molesto.

-¿Qué discuten? –pregunto Oshitari que acaba de llegar.

Los cuatro voltearon a ver al tensai del Hyotei que los veía con curiosidad, al tiempo que Ryoma y Momo entraban a los vestuarios ayudando a Horio que llevaba las pelotas aguardar.

-Yuushi, ¿qué haces aquí? –pregunto Fuji.

-Pues Oishi me llamo y dijo que teníamos que discutir algo muy serio que los involucraba también a ustedes –dijo Oshitari señalando a Oishi.

-¿Todo esto es por Keigo? –dijo Tezuka al borde de su paciencia.

-¿Qué tiene que ver él? –pregunto Oshitari con extrañeza.

-Tiene todo que ver –dijo Oishi enfadado.

-Oishi cálmate –Dijo Eiji tratando de calmar a su pareja –iré por algo para tus nervios.

-No puedo creer que todo su club lo deje solo ante esta situación –dijo Oishi mientras que Eiji se iba a los vestuarios –no sé que le haya pasado pero al parecer solo Fuji a tenido la decencia de apoyar a Atobe al permitirle quedarse en su casa.

-¿Qué yo qué? –exclamaron con sorpresa dos voces.

Atobe acaba de llegar y se había quedado petrificado al escuchar al sub-capitán del Seigaku, mientras que Fuji estaba por saltarle encima a Oishi y machacarlo a golpes por atreverse a decir tal cosa, Oshitari lo miraba sin comprender no entendía por qué habría Atobe de estar en la casa de Fuji, mientras que Tezuka se acomodo los lentes.

-¿Porque habría de recibir al narcisista de Atobe en mi casa? –dijo Fuji con los ojos llenos de furia.

-¿Y Ore-sama por que estaría en la casa del psicótico tensai de cuarta? –pregunto Atobe con repulsión.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? –dijo Fuji volteándolo a ver.

Atobe retrocedió un paso al ver la mirada de furia del tensai, Tezuka lo tomo por los hombros tratando de tranquilizarlo pues estaban a nada de presenciar un multi-homicidio, ya que Fuji estaba por torturar y asesinar a Oishi, Atobe y no dudaría en llevarse también a quien se le pusiera en frente.

-Oishi creo que te con fundiste –dijo Tezuka sin soltar a Fuji.

-Pero si Eiji y yo oímos claramente que Atobe estaba en la casa de Fuji y tú le exigías que se fuera –trato de explicar Oishi.

-Pero si Atobe no ha faltado a la escuela ni a las practicas –dijo Oshitari que no salía de su asombro –es mas ayer fuimos a su mansión a comer.

-Pero, pero, ¿entonces de quien hablaban? –dijo Oishi confundido.

-¡Haaaaaa! –gritaron desde los vestuarios.

-¿Qué fue eso? –dijo Tezuka.

-Keigo –musito Fuji.

-¿Lo trajiste a la escuela? –dijo Tezuka con aparente calma.

Fuji solo esbozo una sonrisa antes de salir corriendo en dirección al vestuario.

-Keigo no te comas al gato –dijo Fuji corriendo.

Tezuka lo siguió, junto con unos intrigados Oishi, Atobe y Oshitari; los gritos no parecían aminorar, y se dieron cuenta que no solo se trataba de una persona, eran varias las que gritaban con desesperación y aterrorizadas. Al entrar vieron a Ryoma abrazado a Momo gritando en un rincón, las pelotas regadas por el piso y un Horio que estaba sobre el banquillo de igual manera gritando como niña, mientras que Eiji quien sabe cómo había llegado a lo más alto del armario de un brinco y tenía una expresión de terror en el rostro y al igual que los demás no dejaba de gritar.

-¿Cómo te saliste? –pregunto Fuji tomando algo que estaba al pie del banquillo.

Cuando Fuji se incorporo dejo ver en sus manos una enorme serpiente que se enrosco alrededor del cuello de Fuji, los demás lo vieron con aprensión y Tezuka retrocedió solo al ver a la serpiente, Atobe casi se desmaya al ver tan grotesca serpiente mientras que Oshitari tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

-Dejen de gritar, lo van a espantar –pidió Fuji.

Los demás lo miraron con rencor pues eran ellos los que estaban aterrorizados por culpa de la serpiente, Fuji sonriente sostenía a la viscosa y repugnante serpiente, después de unos momentos se callaron porque sus gargantas ya no se los permitían, tenían la respiración agitada, estaban temblando y parecía que les estaba por dar un infarto.

-No me lo acerques –dijo Tezuka que choco su espalda con la pared al ver que Fuji se acercaba.

-Esto es divertido–dijo Fuji con toda tranquilidad –Keigo se salió de mi mochila.

-¿Eso es Keigo? –dijo Oishi señalando a la serpiente.

-¿Por qué se llama como yo? –pregunto Atobe que no quitaba la vista de la serpiente.

-Es de sangre fría, no parece tener sentimientos y mira con una suficiencia insufrible a los demás –explico Fuji –y Tezuka creyó que le quedaba el nombre.

Atobe le hubiera dado un buen golpe a Fuji si no fuera porque este estaba sosteniendo a la serpiente y temía por su seguridad, entraron al vestuario los titulares que faltaban, Kaidoh, Inui y Kawamura los cuales se congelaron al ver a una horrible serpiente enroscada en los hombros de Fuji, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, Taka-san después de gritar como niña pequeña se desmayo, Kaidoh simplemente quedo petrificado e Inui se pego a la pared más próxima.

-Mis padres no me dejan quedármelo y lo voy a llevar a un herpetario así que lo traje para llevarlo después de las prácticas –dijo Fuji.

-Puedes irte si lo deseas nadie te detendrá –dijo Tezuka tratando de estar lo más lejos posible de Keigo.

Fuji tomo su mochila aun con Keigo sobre los hombros, todos se apartaron del camino de Fuji cuando paso a su lado, ya que no querían acercarse a la serpiente.

-¿Me acompañas? –pidió Fuji.

-Mejor te espero en mi casa –dijo Tezuka quien no pensaba estar cerca de aquella cosa.

Fuji que no perdió su sonrisa tomo la mano de Tezuka y se lo llevo casi arrastrando, el de lentes solo atino a tomar su mochila y tratar de estar lo más lejos posible de aquella cosa en los hombros de Fuji, el tensai no iba a permitir que se quedara cerca del otro Keigo; una vez que el capitán y el tensai se fueron Eiji y Horio bajaron de donde estaban encaramados, trataron de hacer reaccionar a Taka-san que aun estaba inconsciente, mientras un Oishi avergonzado daba explicaciones a los chicos del Hyotei y de por qué se confundieron.

-Nunca sucedería algo así y aunque sucediera jamás escuchen jamás recurriría a Fuji, terminaría muerto antes de que el cerrara la puerta –dijo Atobe indignado.

-Bueno fue comprensible que nos confundiéramos, ¿cómo íbamos a saber que hablaban de una serpiente? –dijo Oishi ya recuperado.

-Fuji está mal muy mal de la cabeza –dijo Oshitari tratando de recuperarse de la impresión.

-Nya, ¿quién le pone a una serpiente Keigo? –dijo Eiji ya en el suelo.


End file.
